RasberryBanana Smoothie
by Promise-V
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out...I promise you it will be good and the title will tie in a lot later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this fanfic**, I would just like to explain the current situation. The MacDonalds have been living with the Venturis for about two years now; Nora and George's marriage is doing quite well. Lizzie and Edwin have gotten really close (in a best friend sort of way) over the past year. As for Casey and Derek, well let's just say ever since Casey found out that Emily went out with Derek, totally ignoring the girl code, they've been on worst terms then they have ever been. Emily moved away to got to a boarding school in France to study art, which she is supposedly really good at. When Casey moved from her old home, leaving her perfect social life and best friends behind, she was so unhappy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life with Derek, but it'd be way cool if I did.

...On with the story...

Casey heard a knock at the front door and apparently nobody else did. She rolled her eyes at her preoccupied, blended family and got up to answer the door. She pulled the door open.

"Skittles!" a girl who looked awfully familiar screeched and held her arms out to hug Casey

"Twizzlers!" Then Casey finally recognized the identity of this girl from her familiar voice and hugged her, "Oh Em Gee."

"Your not gonna let your best friend stand out in the cold, are you?" Casey's best friend from back home said

" I'm sorry, Britt, come in and meet my new family." Casey led Brittany into the house, "Hey everyone look who's here!"

Everyone turned towards the front door. Derek smirked, Edwin's jaw dropped, Lizzie smiled and went to give Brittany a hug, George waved and Nora was surprised.

"Brittany, how'd you get all the way across the country?" Nora asked

"Well, my mum, my little bro and I moved into the Davises old house fight next door. Mum said to go get friendly with the neighbors, so I came to introduce myself. I wasn't expecting to see my Skittles open the door." Brittany said

Derek and Edwin chuckled at the weird nickname. While Nora went back to the kitchen to criticize her husband's cooking, Marti came running down the stairs. She almost made Brittany fall backwards when she tackled her.

"It's gonna be just like old times, with Liz, Marti-bear, Twizzlers, and me." Brittany laughed

" It sure is gonna be just like home." Casey said

"Just us girls." Lizzie said

" Exacticly." Marti said

"Brittany," Nora asked as she set the table. "Have you met Derek and Edwin?"

"No, not yet." Brittany answered

"Well, then today must be your lucky day." Casey and Derek said at the same time (of course Casey said it sarcastically and Derek said it with a smirk)

"Derek Venturi, master of hockey..." Derek said running a hand through his hair (which is like it was in the previous episodes, not the new ones)

" And a whole lot of cocky." Casey, Edwin and Lizzie said together, and then they started laughing

"Well, I'm Edwin. Nice to meet you." Edwin said once he stopped laughing

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I'm Derek," Derek said. " It's _very_ nice to meet you."

Casey and Brittany simultaneously rolled their eyes.

" She won't fall for you either, Smerek." Casey and Brittany laughed their way up the stairs towards Casey's room.

_**Please press the little purple button and I'll update sooner, okay?**_

_**Laterz,**_

_**Promise-V**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry, **when I was writing out this story; I had it planned so that Casey and Brittany were going to be babysitters for Marti when her brothers and father weren't home. And that Casey knew Derek, Edwin, and George before George and Nora got married. But I totally changed the story and I forgot to change the dialogue. So I'm really, really, really sorry for the confusion. I hope you stick around for the rest and I'll promise to fix the dialogue in the rest of the story.

**Disclaimer: **A girl can only dream.

…On with the story…

When the girls got to Casey's room, Casey sat on her bed while Brittany looked at the walls in her room. Brittany saw a collage of pictures of Casey's friends and her old home and neighborhood and other anonymous things.

" I can't believe that you still have this picture," Brittany said, pointing to a picture of two guys pulling her down out of a tree.

" It was funny to see you so scared when you couldn't get down." Casey joked

" It was so not that funny." Brittany laughed

" Yeah it was." Casey said.

Brittany came to sit next to Casey.

"So, how do you like it here?" Brittany asked

"It's alright but there's no place like home." Casey said

"That's true." Brrittany agreed

"Casey! Brittany! Time for dinner!" Nora yelled

They went downstairs. Nora put out another chair and another plate of food for Brittany. They all sat down to eat. Derek kept mouthing things to Brittany, which made her smile and she giggled once. Casey leaned over to the chair next to her, where Brittany was seated and asked her, what was so funny. Brittany shook her head as to say, nothing. The rest of dinner was silent. After dinner, Brittany asked Casey for her new house number and then she headed home. As Casey was cleaning the dishes, Derek came in and whispered, "She is so into me," before he left again, which made shivers run down Casey's spine, then she rolled her eyes to cover her feeling. _I hate how he does that to me, _she thought.

**Sorry it's so short but, I have to get off now. So press the little purple button.**

**Laterz,**

**Promise-V**


	3. Chapter 3

**nOt3**: I'm really sorry about not updating but, it was Memorial Day weekend and I went to 3 BBQ's, 2 water fights (so fun), and 1 high school party (which is weird because I'm so not in high school yet…okay I will be next year). So yeah, that's what happened. Before I forget, the underlined italics are their thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **Don't act like you don't know already…lol

…On with the story…

After the dishes were cleaned, Casey made her way to her bedroom. She closed her door and laid down on her bed. She was only asleep for a few minutes…or so she though when she was woken up by the phone ringing. Casey leaned over to where the phone should be and noticed it wasn't there. She sat up and also noticed that she was not in her bed, nor in her room. She sat up and felt something move beside her. She pulled down the covers to find a sleeping Derek. She suddenly had the urge to throw up, so she rushed to the nearest door, hoping it was the bathroom, luckily it was. She did what she had to do and then brushed her teeth.

Derek felt his wife rush to the bathroom. _So this is the morning sickness that the doctor was talking about._ He got up and went over to the bathroom where Casey was brushing her teeth. He just stood in the doorway and watched her. She leaned over to wipe her mouth off.

" Good morning, sunshine." Derek said

"Come again?" Casey said

" Must be that morning sickness again, the doctor…" Derek started

" Morn…what?!" Casey practically yelling

" He said you'd be moody but he never said you'd forget." Derek said

" What… okay, could you go out there (waving her arm towards the bedroom) for a minute?" Casey said

"Uhh, a 'right." Derek said before he left.

Casey heard things moving around then the bedroom door close. She opened the door slowly and realized that he left. She looked around for a phone and found a pink cell phone. She picked it up and opened it. She called the number that called last. It rung twice before someone answered.

"Hey best friend, how come you didn't answer your phone when I called?" the person said

"Twizzlers?" Casey said

"You sound surprised to hear from me…what's wrong?" Brittany said

"This gonna sound really weird but are me and Derek married?" Casey asked

" For three years now, you two have a six year old daughter and your having another baby with him," Brittany said. " Does that answer your question?"

"Oh yes, way more than I would've guessed." Casey said

" Babe, come back to bed." Person in background

"Was that Sam?" Casey asked

"Of course it is, Casey, hon, are you okay?" Brittany asked

" I don't know." Casey said as her 6-year-old daughter walked into her room and called for her.

_How did this happen?_

_Well, the chapters may all be this short, sorry. Well, the idea came to me while I was reading my bff's story in school. I hope yall don't get confused because that is one of her dreams actually a nightmare: She doesn't want to grow up and be married to the man of her dreams and have two kids by him and not know how it happened. So this is gonna happen often…her dreams, I mean. Stay tuned for the rest._

_Laterz,_

_Promise-V _


	4. Chapter 4

I don't think there's anything to add here…except that, I know the story is kinda confusing. Bear with me and it will become easier to understand. Oh, and the underlined italics are their thoughts…I think I told you that already…

**Disclaimer: **I think it's very unnecessary to include these because we all know that none of us own LWD.

…On with the story…

Casey sat up in bed with cold sweat on her forehead. She wiped it off then looked around. She was back in her own bed in her own room. _That was the most realistic dream that I've ever had, She thought_. She got up and walked into the hallway then down the stairs. She opened the front door and stepped out into the cold. She rubbed her arms with her hands then sat down on the step.

A few minutes later, a car…Sam's car pulled up to the house with the lights off. It was hard to see at first but when the car got closer, Casey recognized it (since the street lights were on). Both Sam and Derek stumbled out of the car and onto the lawn.

_Typical, Casey thought._ As they laughed all the way up to the house, they stopped when they saw Casey. Sam was about to turn around and to go back to his car. Derek looked up at Casey and was about to say something.

"Don't bother explaining. I won't tell mom and George." Casey said

The two drunk guys staggered into the living room and fell asleep on the couch. Casey sighed, _this happens every weekend._ I few minutes later, Casey went inside and up the stairs back to her bed.

Sunday morning, Sam and Derek were both up at dawn, puking their guts out. When they were done, they got cleaned up and went to Derek's room. Sam sat on the computer chair, while Derek sat on his bed.

" Listen, man. Can I tell you something?" Derek asked

" Sure, anything." Sam answered

"Well, you see…I…uhh…had a dream, last night." Derek managed to get out

" But you were drunk…" Sam started

"So what, I was still sleeping and either way, sleeping leads to dreaming." Derek interrupted

" Fine, tell me." Sam said

" Only if you promise not to tell anyone." Derek said

"For heaven's sake, who would I tell? Just say it." Sam said

"Okay. So I woke up and I wasn't here…I was like in another place…with Casey sleeping beside me. Then all of a sudden, she jumps up and runs to the bathroom to throw up. Hoping that it's not what I think it is, I get up and go to see if she's okay, then I wind up saying 'good morning' and calling her 'sunshine'. Then she acts all surprised like 'what is he talking about'. Come to think of it, I was surprised those words came out of my mouth, to Casey…of all people. Then…I ask her…I ask her…" Derek pauses

" Then you what?" Sam persists

" I ask her something about her throwing up being morning sickness," Derek finishes. " There was more, but I don't remember."

" Whoa, dude, that's some pretty weird stuff." Sam said

" But the weirdest part, was that it felt so real." Derek said

Then, there was a knock on Derek's room door.

Who could it be? Casey, Brittany, or someone else. Well, I'm like sooo sorry that I haven't updated in almost five days, but I've been really busy lately. Every time I start writing a fanfic, I just happen to have so many things to do. I hope you haven't abandoned me and my story. Press the little purple button, I'm still gonna update whether you do it or not.

_Laterz,_

_Promise-V_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, how have yawl been? Well, here's the next chapter. I think it's kind of stupid but I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **This is really a put down. We don't own LWD and the disclaimer is just to emphasize the fact that we don't and possibly won't ever own it.

…On with the story…

" Come in." Derek said

The door opened and in came Casey. She saw Sam.

" Sorry to interrupt, I'll come back later." She said

"You weren't interrupting anything." Sam said

" Well, good because, Derek (she turns to him) Brittany, my best friend is here to see you." Casey said

" Really? (He gets up off his bed and turns to Sam) Sorry Sammy-boy, but duty calls." Derek said

"I understand (he gets up and heads into the hallway), I'll see myself out." Sam said as he closes the door

" Thank you gracious. I thought he'd never leave." Derek said

"He's your best friend, you're such a loser." Casey said

" So, what do you want?" Derek asked

" I told you that Brittany's here." Casey said

" No, she isn't." Derek said

" How do you know?" Casey asked

" Because she called me and told me that she was going out with her mom today." Derek lied

"Okay, fine. She's not here, but…I need to tell you something…" Casey said

" _You_, want to tell _me_, something." Derek laughed

" Will you just put aside our differences for once and listen to me." Casey said

" Whatever, go ahead." Derek said

" Okay, what I'm about to tell you may be a little weird, but I need to tell someone." Casey said

" Uh-huh." Derek mumbled. _Doesn't she have 'friends' to tell this to, like that Brittany girl…she's pretty hot…_ Derek thought.

" Okay, so I went to sleep and then the phone started ringing but when I went to answer it, it wasn't there. So I sat up and I wasn't in my bed or in my room and…you were asleep next to me." Casey started

" This can not be happening." Derek said to himself

" I felt like I had to throw up and so I did, in the bathroom. Then, you came in and said 'good morning' and called me 'sunshine'. And then you asked if me throwing up was the morning sickness that the doctor was talking about. Then at the end, you left because you was mad at me, I guess and then 'our' daughter came in and I woke up." Casey finished

" But, It felt so real." Casey and Derek said together

They looked at each other. Casey was shocked and Derek was turning pale. He sat down on his bed.

"We had the exact same dream." Derek breathed

" No way, that's crazy. We couldn't've. It's impossible for two people to have the same dream." Casey said, sitting down beside him to think

Derek was about to say something but the doorbell interrupted him. Casey jumped up off his bed while he got up.

" I'll get it." They both said

Casey shook her head, slowly.

" Maybe you should go get the door." Casey said, going to her room

He watched her disappear out of the door, and then he went down the stairs. When he opened the door, Brittany was there.

" Hey Derek." Brittany said, flirtatiously

" Uh, hey, Brittany. Um, Casey's upstairs if you want, I'll go get her." Derek said

"But I came to see you, silly." She said, softly slapping his chest

"Well, uh, now's not really a good time. Could I, um, call you later?" Derek said

" Sure, bye now." Brittany said

" See ya." Derek said

Derek closed the door behind her. He leaned his back against the door and sighed.

_I have to get out of here._

Derek went to his room and packed his empty book bag with a change of clothes and some overnight necessities. Meanwhile, Casey was doing the exact same thing. She climbed out of the window in her room, to avoid another awkward encounter with Derek.

Derek went out of the front door.

He took the bus to his dad's mom's house in Ottawa and Casey took the train to Victoria, which is where her mom's mom lives. (**A/N**: I don't think there are buses or trains in Canada but it's my fanfic so what I say goes…or is it what I type goes… -sighs- whatever).

A couple of days later, George and Nora return (A**/N**: I forgot to tell you that they left for their second honeymoon on the second day of my story.) to find that their eldest children have disappeared. They get worried; Edwin, Lizzie and Marti try to comfort their parents, with no such luck.

Well, there's the fifth chapter…I think and I told you it was stupid but if your reading this, you didn't listen to me, so you mine as well go a step further and press the little purple button…it wouldn't hurt.

_Laterz,_

_Promise-V_


	6. AN

Okay…well this is kind of embarrassing because I've never actually had to write one of these before. I just want to say that I cannot update until next week…maybe the 20th I'll update both stories. I'm just soo busy with tests and end of the year things and graduation and such. I hope y'all will understand and not hate me or abandon my stories.

Laterz,

Promise-V


	7. Chapter 6

Casey arrived at her grandmother's house later on that night. She walked up the front steps and knocked on her door. A light came on, then a few minutes later, her grandma opened the door.

She hugged Casey and said, "I've been expecting you."

Casey pulled back and was confused. " Y-you have."

"No, not really. I was just hoping you'd come and here you are." Her grandma said

" Oh." Casey breathed

" So, come in and let me get you some tea." Her grandma said

Casey followed her grandmother into her house. Casey went into the living room and sat on the couch while her grandma went into the kitchen to get the tea. Her grandma came back and handed her a cup of orange-apple tea (which by the way is really good). Casey sipped the tea then set it on the table in front of her. Her grandma did the same.

" So, (Casey's grandma turned towards her) tell me what's brought you here." Her grandma said

" Well, I just couldn't stay in the house because…" Casey started

" Because what, dear?" Her grandma urged her to continue

" Because of…Derek." Casey said, reluctantly

" That step-brother of yours." Her grandma said

Casey nodded slowly.

" What'd he do this time." Her grandmother said as if she heard dozens of stories about what 'Derek did'

" Well, actually he didn't do anything." Casey said

" So what did you do?" Her grandma was confused

" Nothing really. I had a dream and Derek did too." Casey said

" And how is that…" Her grandma started

" We had the same dream, grandma." Casey said

" Well, this is a first." Her grandma said

" This is why I can't go back there. I can't face him again." Casey said

" So you travel all the way to my house, just to avoid him?" Her grandma said

" I had to, there was no way I was going to stay in that house knowing that he was going to be there also." Casey said

" Maybe he left too." Her grandma said

" You want me to go…back home?" Casey asked

" No, I didn't say that." Her grandma said

" Well, if you wanted me to leave, you should've said so." Casey said

Her grandmother didn't say anything else. Casey got up and walked out of the front door. She'd left her overnight bag on the front porch before she came in, so she picked it up and headed down the block.

Okay, I know it isn't much but it's just what Casey's going through. The next chapter is about Derek at his grandma's house. Then after that, I don't know, I'm still thinking.

I hope you like it.

Laterz,

Promise-V


	8. Chapter 7

Derek knocked on his grandma's front door.

" If it's the girl scouts, I don't want no more of your cookies. They're a disgrace to my figure." She called out

" No gram, it's Derek." Derek said

" Oh, well in that case come in, it's open." She said

Derek opened the door and walked into the foyer of his grandma's house.

"Where are you?" Derek asked

" I'm in the kitchen." She said

Derek walked into the kitchen. His grandma was sitting on the counter eating an apple and watching a soap opera (she has a t.v. in her kitchen just like I do). She looked over at him.

" Where's your girlfriend?" She asked

" What?" He was confused

" Casey. Where is she?" She asked again

" Sh-She's not my girlfriend. She's my step-sister." Derek said

" I thought you to two would've become a couple by now. When she was over here last week, y'all kept stealing glances at each other and blushing." She said

" Huh?" Derek was kind of embarrassed that his grandma noticed that

" Didn't think I saw it, just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm oblivious." She said

" Can we please not talk about that right now. I have something to talk to you about." He said

" Well, fine then. What is it?" She asked

" It's just that I had this dream and Casey, she sorta had the same dream as me." Derek said

" That's weird. What was it about?" She asked

" Well, we were married and we had a daughter and Casey, well, she kind of had morning sickness." Derek summarized

"Um-hmm, that's the dream you both had? She asked

" Yep." He said

" I don't know what to say except that avoiding her isn't going to make things better." She said

"I'm not avoiding her." He said

" Then how is it that you're here on a Sunday night and my son didn't call to let me know that you were coming?" She asked

" I don't know. I just wanted to come." He said

" Well, I think you should go back home and talk to her about this." She said

" Whatever." He mumbled

He walked back into the foyer, where his bag was. He picked it up, headed out of the front door and down the street.

Here'a another filler chapter to hold you over until the next one. I actually don't know what the next chapter is gonna be about but I'm still thinking, don't worry. Stay tuned.

Laterz,

Promise-V


	9. Chapter 8

Hey my follow authors, I know I haven't updated a really long while but, I was at my grandparents house for a couple days and I couldn't update there, so her is chapter …umm… 8, I think.

At the MacDonald-Venturi household…

George called his mother to see if Derek was there. She said that he just left. Nora called her mother asking about her daughter. Her mother said the same. George and Nora didn't know what to do. They tried to take care of the younger ones the best that they could but something always reminded them of their eldest children. After a few days, they didn't think they would come home. A knock at the door banished all their doubts, Derek and Casey had finally come home.

George and Nora were surprised and happy and angry and they wanted to know where the two hade been for the past couple of days.

(Hey, I've never written a flashback before. So, here it is, my first flashback. )

Casey's POV 

I cannot believe that she wanted me to go back there. I can't face him; it'll be really weird. I wonder if it's too late to go back and beg her to let me stay. No, she'd call mom and George and then I'd really have to go home. I wish that I never told him about my dream, I wish we didn't have the same dream, I wish **he** didn't have that dream. I wonder why he dreamt that, about us, I mean not that it's strange but I dreamt it too. That has to mean something…something like…oh no, no, no, no, no, no…what if he dreamt it as the way he really sees our future…together? That's not good, not good at all. I guess it would be good if I felt the same way…which I don't, do I? No I don't, I can't. He's my brother, no he's my **step**brother; either way, it's still incest. But we're not related.

Wait, why am I even trying to convince myself of such a crazy thing. I don't like him and that's final.

**General POV**

In the midst of Casey's internal conflict, she didn't notice that she ended up in front of a store, a corner store. She went in and asked where she was. The person behind the counter told her that she was right outside of Ottawa. She lived in Ottawa, so she was relieved. She bought a bottle of water and walked outside. She noticed there was a group of people sitting in the parking lot. She went over to them and asked if any of them knew how she could get to the other side of town. One of them told her that there was a guy standing at the corner who asked the same thing and that she should go wait with him. So, she put her water bottle into her bag and walked over the guy. It was kind of dark so she didn't know what to expect from this guy. She finally got to him and he turned towards her. Derek.

" What are you doing here?" She asked

" I could ask you the same thing." He said

" I was visiting my grandmother." She said

" I got lost." He said

" You. Got lost?" She chuckled

" It doesn't matter. I just want to get home." He said

" Same here. I miss my room." She said

" What do you think our punishment is gonna be?" He asked

" I don't know but we're pretty much done for." She answered

" So what did your grandma say?" He asked

" Something about I should go back home…or did I say that? All I know is that she wanted me to stop avoiding you," Casey covered her mouth with her hand. "I did not just say that out loud."

" Yeah, you did. My grams told me the same." He said

" Well, how do you suppose we fix this?" She asked

" We can't. What's done is done." He said

" I meant, how do we fix us (He looked at her and raised his eyebrow, she swallowed her spit), that didn't come out right." She said

" I know what you meant. I guess we're fine. It's not like we're still avoiding each other, right?" He asked

" I guess so." She answered

The bus pulled up and they got on. It dropped them of at the depot. They stayed the night at a motel, and then got on the train until it reached their stop. They got off and walked home.

" I can't wait to get home." She said

" Eager are we? What, you got a hot date?" He laughed

" Shut up. I just want to be back." She said

" Me too." He said

(End of flashback)

And that's how they ended up back home.

Okay, I know that most of the chapter is a flashback but it would be confusing if they showed up together and I didn't explain how. Or maybe it wouldn't. Anyways, stay tuned for the next one.

Later,

Promise-V


	10. Chapter 9

" Where have you two been? We were worried sick. We thought the worst." Nora said

" Well, Nora thought the worst. I knew you guys would come home just fine." George said

" So, does that mean that we're off the hook?" Casey asked

" Nice try, but you ran away from home leaving your younger, underage siblings alone because you were trying to avoid each other, that's…that's…" George said

" It wasn't the right thing to do. You should've just talked it over. I'm sure it would not have been so hard." Nora said

" We did talk it over and we're fine, really mom." Casey said

" Yeah, what she said." Derek said

" Well, you guys are grounded for a month." George said

" Don't you think that's a little too much?" Nora questioned

" Not at all." George said

" Well, I do. Until I can think of a really good punishment, you guys are on probation." Nora said

" Well, it's been real, but I'm tired." Derek said

" Yeah, me too. Night mom. Night George." Casey said

"Good night." Both parents said

Casey and Derek headed upstairs to their own room. Both teenagers had trouble falling asleep. Casey felt like they didn't talk about everything that was supposed to be said and Derek didn't want to fall asleep again because every time he did, he'd think about Casey. Casey in a wedding dress kissing him in a tux, Casey with a very round stomach leaning her head on his shoulder, Casey having a tea party with a young girl and the girl (who addressed Derek as her father) asked him to come join them, every dream always had Casey in it. Derek couldn't take it anymore, he needed air.

He walked down the stairs and out of the back door. There he saw Casey lying in the grass watching the stars. Since he didn't want to interrupt her, he went back inside. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. A few seconds later, Casey came in.

" Couldn't sleep, huh?" Casey asked

" Yeah, you?" Derek asked back

" Oh, I come out here every morning to lay in the grass and look at the stars." Casey said, sarcastically

Derek laughed.

" What?" Casey smiled

" Nothing, I was just thinking." Derek said

" About what?" Casey asked

" Umm…well, nothing that you'd be interested in." Derek said

" Try me." Casey said

" Well, it has to do with me and a hot girl and…" Derek started

" Don't even finish that. I don't think I want to know anymore." Casey said

" Okay." Derek said

"This has been fun but we really should get to bed." Casey said

She started up the stairs, while Derek stayed in the kitchen.

" Good night." Derek said

" Aren't you coming?" Casey asked

" I can't go to sleep." Derek said

" Why?" casey asked

" Because then I'll wind up thinking about something that I don't think I should be thinking about." Derek said

" Which is?" casey asked

" Something." Derek said

" You're not gonna tell me, are you?" Casey asked

" Can't." Derek answered

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Casey said

" Uh-huh." Derek mumbled

Casey walked up the stairs finding herself a little worried about Derek, which is so unlike her. By the time she got to her room, she'd forgot about Derek and was thinking about what she was going to wear to school tomorrow.

Derek, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about her. He tried to get away from her and clear his head, but there she was. She was everywhere and if he wasn't careful, he might end up doing something that he'd regret.

Well, uhh…there's the next chapter. I bope you liked it. And hey, guess what he's starting to like her…awww. Anyways, did you guys see the new episode about Derek being a prefect. It was really good and I can't wait until next Saturday to see another new episode.

_Laterz,_

_Promise-V_


	11. Chapter 10

The next day, Casey woke up before anyone else and she headed downstairs to the kitchen. She got her usual breakfast of her favorite cereal. As she sat down to eat, down the stairs came Marti to get some breakfast. A half an hour later, George and Nora came into the kitchen to get their breakfast before they had to leave for work(Nora works in my story okay….so don't beat me up about it in your review). Nora gave Lizzie, Edwin and Marti a ride to school. Casey was left in the house because she wanted to wait for Derek. When he didn't come down, she went up. She knocked on his door.

" Go away, Casey." Derek said

" Why are you still up here?" Casey asked

"Because I don't feel like going to school today." Derek answered

"If mom and George find out, your dead." Casey said

" It's not like I haven't done it before." Derek said

" Your making me late." Casey said

" I didn't ask you to stay home and wait for me." Derek said

" What's with you?" Casey asked

"Nothing." Derek answered

"Fine, I'm gonna go now." Casey said

" Lovely." Derek mumbled

Casey sighed and went back down the stairs. She grabbed her jacket and was about to open the front door when Derek appeared at the top of the stairs. Casey turned around and saw him. His clothes and hair were more disheveled then usual and on top of that, he looked like he'd been crying.

" My god, you look awful." Casey said

" Thanks." Derek said

" Well, go get ready." Casey said

" I'm still not going." Derek said

" Yes you are." Casey said

He started walking back towards his room but he went to the bathroom instead. Casey dropped her jacket at the foot of the stairs and rushed to the bathroom door.

" You better be in there getting ready." Casey said

" Why don't you leave me alone and go to school." Derek said

" Because I'm worried about you." Casey said

" Why?" Derek said

" Because you didn't go to sleep last night and now you look horrible and your skipping school." Casey said

" Not everyone is as perfect as you, Princess." Derek said

Casey didn't answer. She hated being called a Princess and especially hated when Derek called her a Princess. It didn't happen to often, but when it did, she knew he was really mad at her. He knew it set her off, so he only did it to get her out of his face.

Casey stormed down the stairs and slamed the door behind her, forgeting about her jacket. Derek, on the other hand, was mad at himself for calling her a Princess and for letting her leave. She wouldn't be talking to him for a while.

Later on that afternoon, Nora came home with Marti, Lizzie, Edwin and Casey. Lizzie and Edwin went upstairs to do their homework and Marti went downstairs with Nora. Casey knew she should be doing her homework too but she had to check on Derek. He might've called her a Princess but she wanted to know what his problem was.

She walked up the stairs and walked into his room without knocking. He was asleep in his bed. Casey went over to his bed and sat on it. He moved over as if he knew she was there. She tapped his arm and he didn't wake up. She bounced on his bed and he didn't wake up. She yelled 'wake up' in his hear and that woke him up.

" What is wrong with you?" Derek grumbled

" I came to check on you." Casey said

" Again?" Derek asked

" I told you I was worried about you." Casey said

" Did you even knock?" Derek asked

" Your getting off subject here." Casey said

" I don't like the subject so I'm changing it." Derek said

" Why won't you just tell me what's going on and I'll leave you alone." Casey said

"I can't. I thought I told you that already." Derek said

"Well, now your gonna tell me or else." Casey said

" Or else what?" Derek asked

" Give me a second, I'm still thinking." Casey said

"I'm not going to tell you so just drop it, okay?" Derek asked

"No, I will not drop it." Casey said

" Fine, I'll tell you." Derek said

"Well…" Casey said

" I…uhh…hmm…I'm cutting?" Derek said, hoping she'd fall for it

" The truth, please." Casey said

" How'd you know I was lying?" Derek asked

"Trust me, I'd know. Now will you tell me?" Casey asked

" Nope. I'd advise you to stop trying." Derek said

"I'll stop then." Casey said

She left his room and went into hers because she had to do her homework before dinner. Derek tried to avoid her all night but…I don't think it worked…

_I'm really sorry about the way I ended this chapter. I hope I didn't lose you guys as readers because I haven't updated in a while. Well, review so I can have motivation as I type the nexr chapter._

_Promise-V_


	12. Chapter 11

Hey …I'm back…again and here's chapter eleven…oh and did I mention Brittany returns…

While Casey was doing her homework her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She asked

"Skittles?" Her best friend asked

"What are you calling me for?" Casey said, trying to sound angry

"I'm soooo sorry. I'm sorry for flirting with Derek and for not calling you before and for not being the bestest best friend that I used to be." Brittany said, in one breath

"It's kinda hard to stay mad at my bestset friend in the whole world." Casey said, smiling

"Hey, your smiling." Brittany said

" How'd you know?" Casey asked, still smilling

" Best friend, remember?" B rittany laughed

"Ya know, I almost forgot." Casey said

Now they were cracking up on the phone, so hard that Casey started tearing.

" And now your laughing so hard that your crying." Brittany said

" What are you physic?" Casey asked

"Nope, I can see you." Brittany said

Casey turned around and sure enough, her best friend was standing in front of the room door. Casey hugged her, Brittany hugged back.

" Casey! Brittany! Dinner!" yelled Nora

The two girls walked downstairs, laughing at a joke that only they would understand. They sat next to each other. When Derek tried to flirt with Brittany across the table, she just rolled her eyes at him and whispered something to Casey, which made her laugh every time.

When dinner was over, Brittany went home and Nora told Casey that she and Derek had to baby-sit Marti on Sunday. So avoiding each other was going to be a problem. Derek's strong feelings + Casey's devoloping feelings + a Sunday afternoon - their parents A huge problem. I'll let you do the math.

_Well, I'll update later, I promise. This chpater was just a filler. Brittany's back and Derek can't avoid Casey like he wanted to. The next chapter is gonna take place on Friday, okay? Great._

_Oh wait, ya know I haven't actually thanked all of you for reading and reviewing, altough you really didn't have to. I am truly thankful to have such amazing readers and fellow authors. _

_There's nothing left totype except for press the little purple button and review. Please and Thank you._

_Laterz, _

_Promise-V_


	13. Chapter 12

Hey, I'm updating again. I'll try to get chapters posted sooner now that I'm gonna be home until school starts, Then I'll try to update on the weekends. Okay, so here's chapter 12.

Casey awoke promptly at 5:30 AM on Friday morning. She sat up and yawned. It's too early for everyone else to be up so I'll have a little me time, She thought. She showered, dressed and was walking downstairs to go eat breakfast when she walked past Derek's room. She knocked gently.

"What do you want, Casey?" Derk asked

"I came to check on you, to see how you were holding up." Casey answered

"At 6:15 in the morning?" Derek questioned

"Well, you didn't have to say anything when I knocked and I would've went away. But you didn't." Casey said

He opened the door and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. Casey took a step back.

"So, why don't you just go away. Now."Derek said

"Because you didn't tell me if you were okay or not." Casey said

"I'm fine, okay."Derek said

"You sure?" Casey asked

"Positive." Derk replied

"I don't like it when you lie to me so, until you start telling me the truth about whats bothering you, I'll keep asking." Casey said

"Bye Casey." Derek said

He shut his door.

"God, I don't even know why I thought I liked him." Casey mumbled to herself

She continued on her way to the kitchen and poured herself some cereal. A little while later, Derek came down the stairs, looking normal. He ate some of his cereal while sitting across from Casey. Her eyes were burning a hole in his head and he knew it, but he didn't look up.

"Why are you staring at me?" Derek asked, still not looking up

"Huh? Oh, umm, I was not looking at you…I was, uhh, thinking." Casey said

"Uh-huh, if you say so." Derek said

"You don't believe me?" Casey asked

"Uhhh, no." Derek said

"So, I see that your gonna come to school today." Casey said

"Yep." Derek nodded

They went to school and when they came home, Nora told all of the children that instead of Derk and Casey baby-sitting on Sunday, they were going to be staying at George's mother's house for the weekend.

Casey knew that Derek's grandma would try to get them to admit their feelings for one another and she didn't want to just yet. Derek knew that his grandma was very fond of Casey and would be very happy if he and Casey turned out to like each other. This weekend was gonna be surprising.

_And there you have it people. The next chapter is still a work in progress so it should be up by Sunday. Well, you know what to do, press the button and review. Hey that rhymed…well it wasn't supposed to. Anywho, it's 2:20 in the morning and I should really be getting to bed. Nighty night…_

_Laterz, _

_Promise-V_


	14. Chapter 13

I'm really sorry that it's a day late but I went to church and then I when to the museum and then I came home and watched movies until I got tired. Then I went to sleep and when I woke up it was really late and I was being lazy…again so I didn't update. So here is chapter 13. Enjoy.

The rest of the afternoon was spent packing for grandma's house (hey I love going to my grandparent's house because they have a pool and a trampoline and they spoil me like crazy). At around 6-ish, the MacDonald-Venturi family got into the family car and drove to Ottawa. It was about 11 pm when they arrived at Derek's Grandmother's house ( I just found out that it took almost four hours to get from Toronto to Ottawa). The younger kids knocked on the door and she answered, letting them in. She came outside to help the rest of the family bring the bags into her house. When the kids were settled, George and Nora said goodbye to their kids and left.

Upstairs, Derek, Edwin and Marti went into their rooms. Casey and Lizzie were going to stay in the guest bedroom . When Derek's grandma (I'm gonna call her Ann…it's simple and easy to remember…lol) called the kids down for a midnight snack, it was quiet…too quiet.

Ann spoke up, "So, what do you guys want to do this weekend?"

"I've gotta practice for Hockey."

"I've gotta practice for Soccer."

"I've gotta study for my English finals."

"I've gotta start my Science project."

"I've gotta perfect my kitty meow."

They all said at once.

"Okay. Well, I'm here if you need me." Ann said

In return, all she heard was more silence. She sighed.

After they ate, Derek and Lizzie went into the living room to practice (I'm gonna imagine that Ann's living room is as big as my grandparent's). Casey brought her books into the library to study (umm, yeah they have a library in their house too). Edwin went into his room to work on his project and Marti stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room and meowed.

At 1 am, Derek was on the couch watching TV, while Lizzie was asleep on the couch with her head on his lap. Edwin had fallen asleep on his room floor and Marti was rolled up tight in her covers on her bed. Casey had finished studying and went to go find Lizzie. She went down to the living room where she found Lizzie sleeping and Derek not.

"You're not sleeping?" Casey asked

"Why would I be?" Derek asked back

" Because it's almost one thirty in the morning." Casey answered

"Well, why aren't you asleep?" Derek asked

"Because I'm not." Casey said

"Okay, can you stop talking now, I'm trying to watch this." Derek said

"You..Ugh…fine." Casey said

Casey went over to the couch, picked Lizzie up and brought her upstairs to the guest bed. Then, she came back downstairs and sat on the couch, Derek stiffened up and moved farther away from her.

"What?" Casey asked

" Nothing." Derek answered

"I…" Casey started

"Yeah yeah, I know, you don't believe me."Derek interrupted

"So, why don't you tell me the truth so I can believe you." Casey said

"I just can't, okay, not now." Derek said

"Then when?" Casey asked

"I don't know." Derek answered

Casey sighed.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult?" Casey asked

"I'm not being difficult, you are." Derek said

"I can't believe you just said that." Casey said

"I can't believe you're so surprised I did."Derek said

"Ugh, I hate you, you know that." Casey said

"I wish I could say the same to you." Derek said

"Huh?" Casey asked

"Nothing." Derek said

"Just tell me what you mean, it can't be that bad!" Casey said

" Goddamnit Casey, I love you!" Derek said

"What?!" Casey was in shock

"You heard me." Derek said

"I..Oh..Wow…I mean, I didn't know." Casey said

"Apparently." Derek said

"Umm, Derek?" Casey asked

"Yeah." Derek answered

"I love you too." Casey said

_Hey, mucho Dasey in this chapter. Guess what people, there are not many chapters left and I don't think I'll be making a sequel unless, of course you guys want me to. Well, I'll type more soon._

_Laterz,_

_ Promise-V_


	15. Chapter 14

Well, hello…um there's not much to say except for here's chapter 14.

**Three months later…**

Casey was at Brittany's house lying on her bed while Brittany was lying next to her, they were both staring at the ceiling.

"So, are you gonna tell him?" Brittany asked

"I don't know." Casey answered

"Well, you should. I mean he deserves to know after all." Brittany said

"I know but I just can't bring myself to tell him, just not now anyways." Casey said

"Well, you need to tell him because your gonna start showing soon and he might get suspicious." Brittany said

"Yeah I know. I just don't want him to feel obligated to help me out." Casey said

"It is partially his fault so he's gonna wanna help you." Brittany said

"I'll tell him, okay." Casey said

"Now we're getting somewhere, when?" Brittany said

"In the delivery room." Casey said

"Casey!" Brittany said

"I'm sorry, I just can't." Casey said

Casey's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered

"Casey, you have to come home okay, it's getting late and I don't want you out with your condition." Nora said

"Mum, I'm right next door, what's the worst that could happen?" Casey said

"Hold on a second." Nora said

There was shuffling on Nora's end.

"Okay, I'm back." Nora said

"Where'd you go?" Casey asked

"I had to get out of the living room because Derek came downstairs and I didn't want to say pregnant in front of him, he might get suspicious." Nora said

"I see. Well, we'll be over in a second." Casey said

"Brittany's coming with you?" Nora asked

"Yeah, I need a bodyguard just in case someone attacks me from her house to ours." Casey laughed

Nora hung up and waited for the two girls to arrive.

Casey and Brittany got up and went to Casey's house. When they got there, Nora opened the door and Casey immediately ran past her and into the upstairs bathroom. Brittany quickly followed with Nora close behind. In the bathroom, Casey was puking her guts out. Brittany held her hair up and rubbed her back, while Nora got her a warm cloth to put on her forehead. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and gurgled the mouthwash then headed to her room with her mom and best friend behind her.

"Do you need anything else?"Nora asked

"No, mum, I think I'll be fine." Casey said

Nora nodded and left the room. They two girls lay down on Casey's bed like how they were at Brittany's house. They continued their conversation.

"You have to tell him." Brittany said

"Didn't we already establish that I'm not going tell him until I'm actually giving birth?" Casey said

"Yeah but he…Casey, you wouldn't want him to keep a secret from you so why do it to him?"Brittany asked

"Because I can't tell him right now, just give me time. I'll tell him when I think its right."Casey said

"Not in the delivery room?" Brittany asked

"Before the delivery room." Casey answered

"Very good." Brittany said

After a while of Brittany talking Casey into telling Derek and Casey refusing, then agreeing, then agreeing again, they fell asleep.

"Casey! Brittany! Dinner!" George called

They woke up groggy and went to wash up before they went downstairs.

At dinner, the only time someone spoke was to ask another person to pass something across the table. After dinner, Brittany helped Casey clear the table and do the dishes. Before Brittany left to go home, she reminded Casey that if she (Casey) didn't tell him tonight, she (Brittany) was gonna tell him tomorrow.

Later on that evening, Casey found herself in front of Derek's room door. She knocked lightly.

"Come in, Casey." Derek said

She came in and froze. She didn't want to tell him now but she had no choice.

"I have something to tell you." Casey said

"Is this one of those 'we have to talk' scenarios?" Derek asked

"No, well, yeah, ummm, I don't know."Casey stuttered

"Are you cheating on me?"Derek asked

"Oh heavens no." Casey answered

"Well, what could possibly be more horrible then that?" Derek asked

"Oh I don't know, just maybe the fact that I'm pregnant." Casey said

"Your-your what?" Derek asked

"You heard me." Casey said

"Are you sure? Are you gonna keep it?" Derek asked

"I'm three months pregnant, so yeah I'm pretty sure there's a baby growing inside of me and I think it's a little too late to get rid of it."Casey said

"I don't know what to say." Derek said

"Well, I don't expect you to help out if you don't want to." Casey said

"Case, I'm gonna be a dad, how in the world would you think that I don't want to help out." Derek said

"In that case, you can start helping by getting me something that I've been craving for a while." Casey said

"Sure, anything." Derek said

"A RasberryBanana Smoothie would be nice." Casey said

_Well, there you have it, folks. The last __chapter. Until__ I start getting some reviews about the last 3 chapters of this story, I don't think I'll be making a sequel or writing another story for a while. __Tootles__…_

_Laterz,_

_ Promise-V_


End file.
